Los Cooper
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Unos gemelos llegan a la primaria 118. Su estado de bipolaridad es divertida y preocupante a la vez, haciendo que Helga se confunda sobre sus sentimientos hacía Arnold y que el rubio, confunda sus sentimientos por...¿Nadie? Gracias por leer :3 espero sus reviews n.n
-¿Te haz enterado Helga?-, dijo Phoebe a Helga mientras la rubia abría su casillero.

-¿De qué hablas?-, contestó.

-He escuchado algunos rumores sobre que han llegado dos alumnos nuevos a la 118.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? Todo el tiempo están llegando nuevos engendros a esta escuela y nadie se entera.

-Dicen que son gemelos.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería.

-¿Gemelos?

-No sé si sean dos chicas o dos chicos, pero suena algo fascinante.

-Pareces muy interesada, Phoeb's. ¿Son de cuarto grado?-, dijo tomando su almuerzo en la barra.

-Al aprecer son de quinto año.

-¿Y por qué te interesan tanto? ¡Son de quinto! Nada que ver con nosotros.

-Es que esto puede ayudarme a investigar un poco más sobre la genética. Es decir, ¿Cómo nacen los gemelos? ¿Sus padres tienen gemelos? ¿O ninguno de ellos nunca había experimentado algo como esto?

-No le veo lo genial-, dijo tomando una gelatina que al mismo tiempo tomó Arnold.

-Oh, lo siento Helga, tomala tú-, dijo atento como siempre y tomando otra cosa.

-Si, eso pensé cabezón-, dijo Helga algo ruborizada.

-Arnold, ¿Te enteraste de los gemelos?-, le preguntó Phoebe al rubio.

-Si, el rumor está por toda la escuela.

-¿Sabes en donde están?

-Me parece que en el patio trasero.

-¿Podemos ir, Helga?-, preguntó Phoebe a la rubia.

-Ahg...

A Helga nunca le gustó involucrarse con los nuevos estudiantes. Siempre era algo tedioso tenerlos pegados a ti por su problema antisocial y su inseguridad, además, ella no quería problemas.

-Vamos Helga, será divertido-, dijo Arnold abriendo la puerta hacía el patio a las dos chicas, logrando que Helga pusiera sus nervios de punta.

-Bueno...-, dijo insegura.

Los tres chicos caminaron al patio de atras. Phoebe parecía muy emocionada, no podía esperar más, y al llegar al patio de atrás vieron a un montón de niños rodeando a dos pequeñas cabezas azules que apenas y se podían ver entré todo ese lío.

-Ellos deben ser...-, susurró Phoebe emocionada. Ella intentó acercarse pero al parecer los niños comenzaron a moverse a los lados.

-¡Dejennos en paz!-, se escuchó la voz de un niño.

-Sabía que eran chicos-, dijo Phoebe a Arnold.

De entre los niños salió una chica de cabello azul muy linda, de ojos verdes, la cuál llevaba una falda café con tenis negros y un sueter un poco holgado color rosa, y de la mano llevaba a un chico idéntico a ella, pero él llevaba un pantalón y también un suter color verde pero igual al de la chica.

-Son una chica y un chico-, dijo Phoebe.

-Si, eso parece-, dijo Anrold en shock.

Los gemelos intentando salir de ahí a prisa, el chico chocó con Helga.

Ella al verlo su pupila se dilato, en verdad era un niño muy lindo.

-Fíjate, pequeña-, dijo dando un pequeño zape en la frente de la rubia.

Helga se sonrojó ante ello y se alejó un poco de ese chico, él concluyó esa presentación sonriendo y diciendo:

-Somos los Cooper.

Los gemelos entraron al edificio aún tomados de la mano e ignorando a todos en la escuela.

-Helga-, dijo Arnold-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Los Cooper...¿Eh?-, dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-¿No crees que el chico es lindo?-, preguntó de forma de broma Phoebe a Helga.

-Eso no importa-, dijo Helga sonrojada.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?

Arnold miró a sus dos amigas y luego la puerta del lugar, después miró el suelo y susurró:

-No le veo lo interesante.

En ese momento llegó Gerald con sus amigos del otro lado del patio con su bat de béisbol recargado en su hombro.

-Hey, Arnie, ¿hablaste con ellos?

-No, yo no Gerald, pero al parecer Helga si.

Rhonda miró de forma grosera a la rubia y con un tono engreído dijo:

-¿Hablaste con ellos?

-¿Eso importa?-, contestó Helga algo ruborizada por el recuerdo.

Todos los niños miraron a Helga, ella nunca había estado tan colorada.

-¿Y por qué tu cara está tan roja?-, preguntó Stinky.

-Me molesta lo engreídos que son-, dijo molesta.

-Si, se creen mucho por ser gemelos-, dijo Sid.

-Ni que fuera tan especial-, dijo Harold.

-Yo no los he tratado, por ello no puedo opinar-, dijo Arnold.

Helga logró salir de ese tema incómodo, pero tenían razón, ¿Por qué estaba ruborizada?

El día siguió en curso, al igual que los rumores sobre los Cooper, y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa, el recordar a ese chico y la forma en la que lo conoció.

Al final de las clases los chicos del cuarto grado salieron juntos, y mientras iban por la acera de la escuela Harold, Sid y Stinky estaban ocultandose por las escaleras observando las bicicletas.

-¿Qué se traen ahora zopencos?-, dijo Helga.

-Perforamos las llantas de las bicicletas de los gemelos-, contestó Stinky con un clavo en la mano.

-¡¿Qué?!-, dijeron todos asustados.

Arnold corrió a la pared del edificio y epiandolos observó como la chica Cooper miraba su bicicleta preocupada y el chico peteaba su bicicleta.

-Eso estuvo mal-, dijo Arnold.

El gemelo miró a los lados y vio al rubio observandolos desde aquella esquina, emprendió carrera y lo tomo por el cuello de su suéter, levantandolo del suelo y acercandolo a su cara.

-¡¿Qué motivo te dimos mi hermana y yo para que hicieras eso?!

-¡Hermano!-, gritó la chica preocupada acercándose a ellos dos.

-Lo siento, Cooper, pero no fui yo-, dijo Arnold con dificultad debido a la posición en la que estaba.

-Déjalo, hermano-, dijo la chica.

-¡Oye!-, gritó Helga.

Los Cooper la miraron.

-¡Deja al cabezón! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

El gemelo solo lo miró de forma furiosa y lo dejó caer al suelo de forma brusca.

-Dime...¿Quién fue?

-Y si no te digo...¿Qué harás?-, lo desafió la rubia.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platillos ante la respuesta de Helga. Levantó su puño preparándose para un golpe y luego miró a la rubia...

-Olvidalo-, dijo dándole la espalda-, Vamos a casa, hermana.

Los gemelos tomaron sus bicicletas y comenzaron a caminar.

-Gracias Helga-, dijo Arnold.

-No lo hice por ti...lo hice para que no se creara un conflicto entre los de cuarto y quinto grado.

-Ya veo-, dijo Arnold sacudiendo su pantalón.

La rubia los miró, los Cooper ya iban por el pórtico, entonces, comenzó a alcanzarlos, a ella se le unió Phoebe.

-Esperen-, dijo Helga.

Los gemelos se detuvieron y la esperaron pacientemente.

-Conocemos un lugar donde pueden arreglar sus bicicletas.

Los gemelos las vieron, sonrieron, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Gracias.

Al momento de empezar a caminar hacia el lugar que Helga y Phoebe habían mencionado, se les unió Arnold.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Los Cooper intercambiaron miradas y dijeron:

-¿Por qué no?

Después de arreglar las bicicletas y hablar un poco sobre la ciudad, pasaron al parque, y se sentaron los Cooper en una banca.

-¿De donde vienen, Cooper?-, dijo Arnold a la gemela.

-Mi nombre es Azura, pueden llamarme así-, contestó con una sonrisa-Venimos de-

-Azura-, la interrumpió su gemelo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Cooper?-, dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos.

-Son completos extraños y de cuarto grado, no podemos contarles mucho en esta situación.

La rubia lo miró y luego dijo:

-Como sea, me voy a casa.

El gemelo se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bicicleta.

-Arnold...lleva a mi hermana a casa.

Helga siguió caminando y por atrás llevaba a Cooper en su bicicleta.

-Pataki.

-No me digas Pataki, llámame Helga-, dijo sin mirarlo.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?-, dijo deteniendose.

-Porque...aún no eres mi amiga-, dijo mirandola a los ojos-El día que yo te diga mi nombre...sabrás que eres alguien especial para mí.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platillos, él ante la luz del atardecer se veía muy lindo, además, le agradaba la forma de ser de ese chico, de Cooper.


End file.
